Stay with me
by EnigmaUniverse
Summary: It is summer and Mei is all alone. Hugh is on vacation with his family and Colress is back. What will happen when someone starts having feelings for the other. There will be jealousy, rage, and grief. A love triangle that leaves Mei stuck between two guys. Who will she stay with? HughxMeixColress
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya readers~ Today I'm writing a fanfic with ColressxMeixHugh. As weird as it seems, I find it interesting. For some reason I've come to like love triangles, thus the reason for this fic. The main couple is actually not decided, but I'll figure it out as the story goes on. Of course, it would also be nice to hear opinions. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, on to the story!**

** I do not own Pokemon, but I sure wish I did. **

* * *

It was an average summer day for Mei. She had just finished taking a shower and felt incredibly bored. Hugh had went on vacation in Undella town with his family and left Mei all alone without anyone to spend the summer with. It wasn't the fact that he didn't invite her that saddened her, it was because he didn't even mention it.

A few days ago, Mei had decided to visit Hugh and maybe have a battle like old times, but when she arrived at his apartment complex, she faced a huge disappointment. On their door was a note left by Hugh's mother. She had written that they would be out of town on vacation for the month. The news struck Mei the wrong way. Despite the news, she kept her cheery attitude and let it go. Maybe Hugh had just forgotten to tell her, he could be forgetful sometimes. Still, it irked her that he hadn't told her.

In the end, knowing she couldn't do anything about it, she went home. Mei had nothing to do without Hugh. Wherever he went, she went. They were best friends and could count on each other. Over the years she had even grown a crush on him. She knew the feelings were one-sided though, Hugh only thought of her as a friend, nothing more.

Sighing, Mei plopped down on her bed and stretched. She had no plans whatsoever for summer, everything she had thought of involved Hugh. The ideas varied from a picnic with their Pokemon, to a exciting afternoon at the Nimbasa amusement park. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Hugh out of her head. His mesmerizing eyes, soft hair, charming look- Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard.

"Mei? Are you awake?" A voice asked.

Mei quickly jumped up and scurried over to her door. She opened it to find her mother standing there, a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah, what is it?" She answered, scratching her head in confusion. Her mom never came to her room this early in the morning.

"That's great!" Her mother exclaimed, clapping her hands together cheerfully. "Would you do me a favor?"

Mei studied her for a moment before replying hesitantly. "Sure, what kind of favor?"

"Oh, nothing too hard. I was just wondering if you could fly to Accumula town and buy some Pecha berries at the market. Since you've had nothing to do lately, I thought I could bake a Pecha pie. If I'm correct, they're you favorite~" She explained brightly.

Knowing she couldn't turn down such a request from her mom, Mei nodded. Even though Accumula was a bit far just for Pecha berries, she couldn't decline her. Not when she was doing it for her. Plus, Mei _loved_ Pecha pies. They're just so sweet!

At her acceptance, Mei's mom engulfed her into a tight hug. She thanked her daughter and rushed down the hall toward the kitchen to prepare the ingredients. Since Mei was champion and knew Unova like a book, it would take less than twenty minutes to buy the berries then fly back home. With Pokemon as fast as hers, she could probably fly everywhere in Unova in only two hours.

Mei watched as her mom left. Her mother is too kind. That is why she would do anything for her. If it weren't for her mom, she would have never gotten Emboar and started her Pokemon journey. She was thankful for everything she had done for her.

Glancing at the clock, Mei strolled over her dresser and grabbed her bag. Even when she wasn't going anywhere, she dressed up. You never know when there is going to be an emergency and have no time to get dressed. That thought became a habit so whenever she's finished showering, she instantly changes into her trainer clothes.

Once she examined herself, she decided everything was in order. She had her pokeballs, bag, hat, yep, just as she thought, everything. A grin suddenly crept upon her face, for some reason it felt nice to finally get out of the house. Ever since she had become champion, she felt as if her adventure was over. But thinking it over, that's not true at all. In fact, there are many things she still could do. If she wanted, she could travel to a foreign region and battle to become the best. Maybe she just wanted to rest for now. After all, going on a whole new journey could get tiring. And then there is Hugh. She'd hate to leave him behind, her love for him is just too strong to be apart for that long.

When Mei left her room and exited the house, a bright ray of sunshine hit her face. She tilted her head down a bit, it was a good thing she had a visor or else the harsh sun would've been a major problem on her journey.

"Alright Swanna, come on out~" She cheered, tossing her flying/water type Pokemon's pokeball in the air. It cracked open and a red light spewed out revealing the swan Pokemon. Mei caught the pokeball just in time before it fell to the ground. This was a skill she had learnt long ago, it comes in handy.

"Swaaan!" The Pokemon chirped, stretching out it's elegant wings. After being in the pokeball for so long, it was obviously happy to be out.

Mei gave her Pokemon a heart warming smile and greeted it. "Good morning, Swanna! I'm happy to see you're in a good mood today, because we have much flying to do~"

At that statement, her Pokemon flapped it's wings happily. It loved flying, almost more than swimming. What made the experience even better, was the fact Mei was so lightweight and great to keep company while soaring the skies. Her trainer also knew the Pokemon's limits, if she were tired, Mei would know.

Before they knew it, the Pokemon and trainer were already taking off high into the sky. The sun had just come up and a few Pidove were flying about, beaming and full of energy. In the distance, Mei could already see Floccesy town. It wouldn't be long before they made it to Accumula. All she could do now was wait. She held back a yawn and stroked her Pokemon's soft fur. She missed flying on Swanna, she felt calm when in the sky. If she were a Pokemon, she would most likely be a flying type.

A few minutes past and Accumula town finally came into view. The small town looked peaceful in the mornings. That was confirmed when a soothing melody filled the air. Mei decided to land on a grassy hill, unknown to her the same spot Ghetsis had once made his liberating speech.

"Thank you, Swanna! Your flying has really improved since last time, keep up the good work!" She said with a smile as she returned her satisfied Pokemon. She was sure Swanna enjoyed the experience just as much as she did.

Mei turned around and checked her surroundings. The pokecenter was the first building that caught her eye, it's bright red coloring stuck out from the rest of the brown building's in the town. She noted to paint her building red if she ever started a business.

Well, she has join avenue, but what's the point in recoloring it. Anyone traveling from Nimbasa or Desert Resort is bound to see it anyways. You have to literally travel through it to get to your destination. A mistake she made long ago when the president tossed the big responsible onto her. What were they thinking? Letting a fourteen year old take charge of something like that? Now fifteen, at least she has more experience, the place is now thriving.

Sighing, she made her way down the not very busy side walk. Even though it had been quite awhile since she last came to Accumula, she knew exactly where the small market that sold Pecha berries is located. This wasn't the first time her mother asked for some.

After admiring a few booths that sold varies items, she reminded herself to check them out later. There were a few of them that she hadn't seen before. Maybe she could find a few rare items among the miniature stores. That was when the Pecha market came into view.

Mei stood in front of the small market. A long brown counter with a roof, that is how simple it's appearance is. Despite that, they sell Pecha berries quite fast. She hoped they weren't already out. Before she could say a word, the woman behind the counter noticed her familiar customer.

"Mei? Is that you?" The blonde middle-aged woman asked. Her voice was full of recognition, Mei used to be a regular customer there.

"Yep, it's nice to see you again, Charlotte!" She greeted, it _had_ been awhile now that Mei thought about it.

"It's been soooo long! How is your mother? I bet you're here to buy pecha berries~" Charlotte sang, happy as ever.

If Mei was the arrogant and rude type, she would've probably said, "She's fine. And this _is _the pecha berry market. What else would I be doing here if I wasn't buying berries?" But since she isn't that type, the thought didn't even cross her mind.

"Mom is great~ She's making a pecha pie for me, do you happen to have any left in stock?" Mei beamed, somehow knowing the answer already.

"That's good! In fact, we do! You came at the right time, there are only four left! Lucky you~" Charlotte then left the counter to go fetch the berries while Mei waited patiently. Thank goodness there were some left. Her mom would have been so disappointed and Mei hated when her mom made that certain sad face.

Sometime along the waiting, she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. The color immediately made her turn her head to get a better look at the familiar sight. When she realized what it was, she could have had a heart attack.

There, not to far from the stand, was Colress, the ex-team plasma boss. Her mouth almost dropped in shock. What was _he_ doing here? The last Mei had heard of him was when she encountered him at the Plasma Frigate at the P2 Laboratory. He had battled her and told her he didn't know what to do next in life. She couldn't blame him though, other than leading an evil organization, what else could he do?

Without thinking, she had left the small stand to approach the scientist. He appeared to have a keen interest in his clipboard, but when did he not? Each time she met him he would always have it. She guessed it was for taking notes, unless he was the type to keep it for looks so he could seem smart. Either way it didn't matter to her.

"Colress?" She said in a skeptical voice. This instantly caught the young scientist's attention. He quickly jerked around at the familiar voice and shared the same shock as her.

"Mei? What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here." He commented, adjusting his glasses and turning his attention to the petite brunette. In his eyes, she looked the same. Her appearance hadn't changed in the slightest. Even after a whole year.

"I think I could say the same thing! You aren't up to something bad, are you?" She questioned, suddenly suspicious of the ex-criminal. He may have successfully fooled her back then, but if he was up to no good again, she would definitely stop him. It wasn't normal for him to be out on just a 'casual stroll'.

"Did the thought ever occur to you that I've found what I want to do in life and want to accomplish it?" He countered swiftly, making her shut right up. She hadn't thought of that possibility and it made her feel guilty for accusing him. The quietness ended when she finally spoke up again.

"Is that what you're doing?"

Colress sighed. "Yes, Mei. That is exactly what I am doing. Before you ask, I'm going to guess you want to know what it is?" He waited for her answer and received a quick nod. "I am researching what brings the potential out in Pokemon. But this time, instead of using the information wrongly, I want to help trainers by telling them what I've learnt in hopes of helping them bring out their Pokemon's potential."

Mei's face lit up at his last sentence. "You want to help trainers? That's great, Colress!" She exclaimed excitedly, standing on her tip-toes to pat his shoulder. It wasn't that Mei was short, but Colress was an extremely tall guy.

When Mei withdrew her hand, Colress quickly dusted off his coat. A frown was now plastered on his face. "So then why are you here? Since I told you why I am, you can at least tell me why you are."

Her smile didn't leave her face as she answered cheerfully. "Oh, I'm here to buy some Pecha berries for my mom! She's making a pecha pie!"

It astonished Colress on how happy this girl could get over the simplest things. When Colress had woken the Crustle that one time, she had thanked him looking happy as can be. Even though he would never admit it, he actually kind of missed her. No, scratch that, he only cares for science. There is no time for things like that. It would just get in the way of his research. And research is everything..or is it?

As he was mentally debating on whether he missed or didn't miss Mei, she gasped loudly knocking him out of thought. He stared at her blankly, wondering why she had gasped.

"Oh no, I forgot about Charlotte!" She squealed, scrunching her eyebrows together in horror. This was a face Colress had never seen, it almost made him laugh. "Sorry Colress, I got to go! Good luck with your, uh, life..?" And at that, she sprinted off, disappearing into a new forming crowd of people. What she didn't know, was that Colress was watching her the entire time with a conflicted expression.

-w-

Huff..Huff..

Mei had made it back to the market, but was met with a annoyed looking Charlotte. The blonde had the berries wrapped up in a box, waiting for Mei's return.

"S-Sorry, Charlotte! I didn't mean to run off, something distracted me..Please forgive me!" Mei pleaded and Charlotte's face calmed.

"It's okay~ I understand, but next time don't make me wait for so long. I have other customers and can't keep them waiting~" She replied, handing the box to Mei.

The fifteen year old nodded and apologized again before paying and leaving. Once she was back to where she landed, she called out Swanna. If she had kept _Charlotte_ waiting, her _mother_ would definitely be worried. Still, she didn't regret meeting Colress again. It made her happy that he was doing something good for once. Maybe she would see him again, it would be fun to see how he helps trainers bring out their Pokemon's potential.

With one last glance at Accumula, she hopped on Swanna and took off. The only thing on her mind was how good that pecha pie would taste.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**Finally, after the long wait, chapter 2! I'm sorry for the wait, I guess you could say I had a case of..writers block. Though, thankfully, one of my precious followers gave me a bright idea! Lolzninja992 really helped me out. So, this chapter is solely based on her wonderful suggestion. And then there is my tinkering and the chapter is complete~**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (If I did I would make it less..Childish. Referring to the anime of course.)**

* * *

**_Stay with me: Chapter 2_**

**_ Pain_**

As she expected, her mom was indeed worried, but much relieved when she saw Mei was okay. After that, her mom whipped up a pecha pie and they both enjoyed it until her mom was called to the pokecenter. Apparently, they needed some extra help because of the mass amount of trainers coming in so her mother couldn't deny. Though it disappointed Mei, she shrugged it off and went back to her room for the day.

That was three days ago. Now, Mei was once again bored with nothing to do. Her mom had just left to go grocery shopping and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

Mei slumped on her bed and groaned. Summer just must not like her very much. Why is it that she of all people is alone without anything to do? Well, it could be worse. She could be Cheren and have to run the gym everyday, but that's not the point. She's bored and wants to have fun! That's what summer is for! And most of all, there is a certain bluenette she has in mind to spend it with.

As if on cue, her Xtransceiver began to ring. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Hugh calling, if it is, everything would be just perfect! He would invite her over to the beach and they could go sight seeing together! Even just hanging out sounded wonderful to her! Sadly, her thoughts were interrupted when the ringing grew louder.

Pouting, she clicked the answer button and a familiar face greeted her.

"Hello, Mei!" Bianca beamed. The blonde seemed very excited about something, but when did she not?

"Oh..Hi Bianca.." She responded, slightly disappointed. _It wasn't Hugh.._, Mei thought to herself silently.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic today..Is something wrong?" Her friend questioned, obviously concerned for her well being.

Mei immediately put on a happy face. She wouldn't show such a selfish emotion to one of her best friends. Just because she was disappointed, didn't mean she was going to be glum around Bianca.

"Of course not! I just.." Darn, she needed to think quick. "Finished watching a sad movie..?" She finished, swallowing hard. It was lame, but hey, she might just buy it.

Bianca stared at her for a minute before brushing it off. "Oh, ok then! Besides, there's a favor I want to ask and it wouldn't be any fun if you were in a bad mood~" She chirped, excitement burning in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What kind of favor?" Mei asked, hoping it wasn't anything ridiculous. Once, Bianca had requested she go outside and _taste_ the rain. To this day, she is still confused on what that would prove.

"How would you like to come with me to the Marine Tube? Professor Juniper has requested some information on the wildlife found there so I thought it would be a great opportunity for the both of us! What do you say?" Bianca offered, persistence present.

Usually Mei would be hesitant, but after realizing Hugh would be in Undella Town, she quickly agreed. "Yes, yes, yes! I'll go!" She exclaimed, surprising Bianca with her sudden eagerness.

The blonde replied with a soft smile. "Then it's settled. Meet me at the Undella entrance and we can start the trip!" And with that, the Xtransceiver clicked off revealing a black screen.

Mei blinked, registering what just happened. When her mind connected the dots, she jumped up and began scrambling around the room for her bag. In the frenzy, she accidentally stubbed her toe on her light brown dresser.

"Owww.." She moaned, grabbing her foot and hopping on the other. Whilst her toe recovered, she snatched up her bag that was hiding behind the television. How it got there, she had no clue.

In that instant, she was in her shoes and out the door. No one had to tell her twice when it came to Hugh. Maybe she would see him. No, _of course_ she would see him. If he's there, she'll stop at nothing to see him. Though, it will be hard to find him at this time of year. Undella town is usually packed with foreigners during the summer.

As she glided down the long hallway, she approached the plain living room that is connected to the kitchen. Mei didn't even bother leaving a note for her mom, the only thing on her mind is Hugh. She'll just have to apologize later and explain the situation.

A humid breeze struck Mei's face when she pulled open the front door. The scent of grass and flowers filled the air making her nose tingle. It must be from her mothers garden. She always liked planting flowers and they in specific preferred to sprout in summer heat instead of warm spring.

The sun was high in the sky, confirming that it's around 1 P.M. She didn't even think about checking the time, which is strange. She _always_ checks her clock before going somewhere. Oh well. This is an exception.

Pulling out Swanna's pokeball, she once again tossed it in the air releasing her swan Pokemon. It's white feathers stood up, eventually flattening once they adjusted to the weather. Her Pokemon then gazed up at her expectantly.

"Undella town, the place for young couples~" Mei said in a dazed voice.

Her Pokemon instantly nodded. Swanna knew only Hugh could make her trainer so flustered. It was actually quite amusing to the wise Pokemon. With a flap of it's wing, it motioned Mei over. Swanna couldn't wait to fly again.

At her Pokemon's signal, she hopped upon it's back and the two took off. Once they were high enough in the sky, Mei relaxed and leaned against her Pokemon. She had been thinking so much about Hugh, but how was she actually going to see him? Undella isn't a large town, but it's still bigger than you'd expect. Especially when she doesn't even know where Hugh's villa is. How is she supposed to find him? She could always call him, but wouldn't it be more exciting to surprise him? That's what she thought at least..

Sighing, she lifted her head up and listened to the sound of Swanna's wings. The flapping sound soothed her. With a glance, she turned her attention to the ground. Swanna was flying at extreme speeds so looking at one thing for too long turned into a blur. That was okay though, it wasn't the buildings that intrigued her, it was the clouds floating beneath them. They swayed in a odd motion, not fast, but not completely still either. The view from such a height was breathtaking.

The fluffy masses of evaporation almost looked like cotton. When Mei was younger, she actually used to believe clouds _were_ cotton. That belief was proven wrong when Hugh and her went sky racing one evening sometime in the middle of her journey.

Ducklett had just evolved into Swanna and was ready to race against Hugh's Unfezant. Hugh was raring to go while Mei was more on the nervous side. She had never flown before so the idea kind of scared her. Though, with one look at Hugh's face, all of her worries were tossed down the drain. So in the end, she agreed to it and they began the race.

Her fun was short lived when the race ended with her falling out of the sky and through a large bundle of clouds. It was also the day Hugh saved her. He came flying in like a knight in armor, scooping her up and placing her gently behind him. He told her to hold on tight as they landed swiftly on the ground with Swanna landing shortly after. She thanked him and gave him a tight hug which he returned. Thinking about those days made Mei smile. It would be nice to share more moments like that.

"Swann!" Her Pokemon cried, stopping her train of thoughts. She looked around and noticed they had already made it to Undella town. It's amazing how time flies.

"Land there, Swanna." Mei commanded, pointing to the entrance of Marine Tube. The giant blue cave-like entrance could catch anyone's attention.

Swanna nodded in agreement, it's wings flapping ever so slower as it lowered to the ground. Once Mei realized they had officially landed, she hopped off and smiled at her Pokemon.

"Great flying as always! Thanks again!" She praised, giving a thumbs up to her Pokemon as she returned it, absorbing the swan into the mysterious red light.

Mei took a deep breathe and glanced around, hoping to find Bianca nearby. Though, with her green hat, she easily stood out in a crowd. The brunette herself doubted anyone but Bianca would wear a hat that large, not that she disliked it, but it just wasn't very common..

"Meiiiii!" A high-pitched voice called. Mei recognized the voice and turned around to find Bianca running up to her, hair messy from the wind. She was panting a bit, but nevertheless had a bright smile on her face. In her hand she held a pokedex and notepad. With Bianca being Professor Juniper's assistant, the middle aged woman had her doing many tasks. Mei could only imagine how tough it must be.

"Yo!" She almost giggled at her slang greeting. Mei was very silly and loved to try new things. When she had heard the certain greeting on a movie, she decided she'd have to try it herself one day. The blonde paid it no mind though as she continued speaking.

"I'm glad..you could..make it!" Bianca said in-between breathes, leaving Mei to wonder how much the blonde had ran. "Professor Juniper requested that I learn which Pokemon inhabit this area for knowledge purposes. I think it will be helpful for you too!"

Mei simply nodded at her explanation. Gaining information didn't really interest Mei, she only cared about finding Hugh. Maybe she could find him after Bianca finished her research..Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

"Sounds great! Ready to head on in?" She asked politely, hoping she didn't sound too desperate to see Hugh. Who could blame her, she hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. No one can judge a girl in love.

"Sure, let's go~" Bianca sang, beginning to walk through the entrance. Her walk had a bounce to it, fitting her personality perfectly. Even though Bianca can be clumsy and ditsy, Mei cared deeply for her friend. After all, she had helped her so much during her journey. It was only natural that they became close friends somewhere along the way.

Obviously Mei was lost in thought again for too long because she didn't notice Bianca stop walking and turn around. "You coming?"

She blinked and nodded quickly, giving the blonde a reassuring smile. Mei had a bad habit of getting lost in thought, it's best she work on that.

With that signal, Bianca turned back around and resumed walking/hopping, leaving Mei stumbling to catch up.

xXx

Glass surrounded the pair of girls as they casually strolled down the pale grey walkway. As they watched the scenario, Mei couldn't help but admire it. Light posts lit up beyond the glass walls, illuminating the darkness of the sea bottom. Green seaweed swayed beside large rocks that lay unmoving to the human eye.

Through the darkness, she could see what seemed to be a hazy view of a sunken ship. She had heard about the tales of Jellicent sinking ships, but never actually believed them. Every time she encountered one, they seemed so harmless and kind. Is it true that looks can be deceiving? Mei had never met anyone like that, but she would definitely be on guard if she found them suspicious.

While Mei was admiring the view, Bianca was more interested in the the water Pokemon swimming around happily. The young blonde smiled as Frillish chased each other around in a friendly game of tag. It amazed her on how human Pokemon could be. There was much more she had to learn about Unova before becoming a Pokemon professor. All of this reminded her on how wise Juniper actually is. She'd have to be extra respectful to her at this realization. She'd hate to disrespect someone with knowledge much greater than her.

Mei bit her lip and sighed, turning her gaze away from the view, but nowhere in particular. This trip with Bianca had been fun in all, but she really wanted to go find Hugh. Despite her attempts to take her mind off of him, eventually her thoughts would wander back to him. Why did she have to be in love? Sometimes it could be so troubling. She absolutely hated using Bianca as an excuse to see Hugh. It made guilt flow through her and stomp on her heart as if to make matters worse.

Trying to pay attention to Bianca, a familiar figure caught her eye. This struck as _deja vu_ since the exact thing happened just three days ago. Though, the circumstances were _extremely_ different. What she saw made her blood stop cold and a horrifying expression cross her face.

_Hugh._

She was overjoyed to see her childhood friend here in the marine tube, this made her job much easier. But what she saw next caused a great deal of pain in her heart. Beside the spiky haired boy, stood a petite blonde with crystal blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a plain blue summer dress with white sandals. A pink handbag sat on her shoulder with a matching beret placed atop her head.

Judging by her expression, she was giggling at something Hugh had said. He was pointing at the Basculin resulting in a blush from the girl. This rubbed salt on the wound. Who was she?

"Relax, Mei. It's not what it looks like..She might just be a friend.." Her mind told her reassuringly.

The girl looked up at Hugh with a indescribable glint in her eyes. He took his attention off of the Pokemon and stared back into her eyes as well, the same glint present in his eyes. It looked as if they were a couple in love. Mei couldn't help but panic.

_Wait, they aren't about to..?_

Hugh's face grew serious and he leaned down toward the girl in a fluid motion.

_What...?_

The girl blushed a deep crimson and leaned in closer.

_No..!_

There lips met.

Mei's heart shattered.

Time froze until she couldn't bare to watch any longer. The sight before her caused many emotions to swell up within the fifteen year old. There was shock. That was expected. Then there was anger. Sadness. Pain. Betrayal? To many to name. She turned around, tears threatening to fall when she heard Bianca's concerned voice.

"Mei? Is something wrong?" She asked, staring at the girl with worry. She didn't notice the tears welling up in the brunette's eyes because of the visor shading her face.

"N-no..I'm fine..I just..I need to go.." The girl whispered, not even bothering to look Bianca in the eye. Before the professor's assistant could protest, Mei was already pacing down the walkway and toward the exit.

Bianca knew something was wrong, but didn't dare go after her. By her tone, she wanted to be alone. Bianca would know. She had felt that way once before a long, long time ago. Mei was sad about something, if Bianca didn't know better she would say heartbroken. But who would Mei be heartbroken over? Her question was answered when she turned her gaze to where Mei had once before been looking.

xXx

Pain. Confusion. Sorrow. All of these emotions taking turns revolving through her heart and mind. Mei felt like a stake had been stabbed through her heart. Nothing else going through her mind except for that horrid scenario. She needed to be alone. Weep in the silence of her room. Time heals a broken heart, right?

Mei cringed at the sight of sunlight hitting her tear stained eyes. She felt like ripping the sun right out of the sky. It's bright and cheerful light mocking her, darkness actually seems comforting at the moment. There is no way she can be happy, not right now at least. Not after what she saw..

"_Stupid!__ To actually think he felt the same way!.." _She mentally scolded, despite the wave of tears flowing down her face. Everything they did together, did it really mean nothing to him? Was her love one-sided the entire time? If so, how did she not know? Mei isn't _that_ oblivious. He had to have felt something..At least that's what she told herself. No matter what she told herself, the scene replayed in her head, knocking her back into reality.

So, being a heartbroken teenager, she did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

_Why did she have to be in love?_

**Cliffhanger alert! I hadn't planned on ending the chapter here, but oh well. I hope it wasn****'t too bad. Keep in mind I'm only fourteen. Not a professional writer with like sixteen published novels. And also, english isn't actually my first language if that means anything. I've received bad criticism on my work in the past and hope that I've improved since then. **


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 3! And so I finally finished it. I've actually been working on it since the last chapter was released, but I guess I've been lazy. *Dodges chairs* Buuut! This one has two POVS! Amazing? Kay~ This chapter is dedicated to ColressxMei since Hugh was being a jerkface. Jerky Hugh, feh.  
**

**P.S. All of your reviews are awesome.**

** Oh, and if you ****_must_**** know. The girl Hugh was with is not a main character. She is just one of those annoying in-the-way-of-love characters. This will not be a love square, for those are too complicated. There will be an explanation for what happened in the last chapter when the HughxMei moments come in. That will be all. Actually, wait. I have something I need to make clear..  
**

**Ages! Sweet wonderful ages!**

** Mei: 15**

**Hugh: 15**

**Colress: 22  
**

**Bianca: 17**

**Cheren: 17  
**

**_Side characters that may or may not make an appearance:_**

**Curtis: 16 (Lol I don't even like this character. He fails at trying to hide his identity.)**

**Touko: 18 (I always imagined her a year older than her friends. In my eyes, I felt she would be the more mature type.)**

**N: 20 (Think about it, this is three years after the events in black/white. I think this is a fitting age.)**

_**May include hints of ferriswheelshipping in the future**_**.**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON~ **

* * *

**_ Stay with me: Chapter 3_**

_**Unexpected Meeting  
**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her sneakers hit the sand lightly, creating a faint tapping sound as Mei ran across the beach, not stopping until she could find somewhere to be alone. The scene replayed over and over in her mind until it felt as if she were losing her sanity.

No matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off of it. She _tried_ to forget. Imagine it never happened. But that's not what her brain apparently wanted. No. It wants to torment her. _Laugh_ at her idiocy. Her heart must be dead and shriveled up by now. Mei honestly didn't care, she wouldn't need a heart if Hugh isn't the one in it.

_THUMP!_

She slammed into an unknown figure in front of her, she couldn't see what, her tears were blurring her vision. In a matter of seconds she was tumbling to the ground with something. Her head was pounding for some reason to make matters worse. Everything was becoming distant now; she could hear a familiar voice, but it sounded too far away to pinpoint just who. There was a loud ringing in her ears, banging along with the immense pain in her head. The feeling wasn't a head ache, no, far worse. This was the pain of a horrible migraine, she would kill for some aspirin right now.

Her eyesight grew hazy, eyelids threatening to close as they grew heavy. She now felt tired. As if she hadn't slept in days almost. The voice was back. It was louder than before. Who was it? The voice was almost soothing despite the loud tone. It reminded her of the times when her mother would sing a lullaby before tucking her in to sleep. And so that was the last thing Mei thought before falling into a realm of sweet unconscious.

* * *

**Switching POV's Here (I was going to do ? POV, but then I realized how pointless that would be considering the fact you would've figured it out as soon as you read the first few sentences.): Colress's POV**

"Ah, that won't be necessary. Nn, thank you for the offer though. Yes. Good bye." Sighing, he hung up.

That had been the second call today concerning an ex-plasma grunt offering shelter or money to him. As the ex-team plasma boss, that is very degrading. Who do they think he is? A homeless bum without any experience of the world? Well, the homeless part is partially true, but..He is _perfectly_ capable without the help of team Plasma. Things have actually been pretty great for him now that Ghetsis is gone, honestly.

It's a good thing that Mei defeated Ghetsis and him. A frozen world with Ghetsis in rule doesn't sound too appealing. The only reason he joined Team Plasma was because of the promised tools and laboratory that could help him learn more about bringing a Pokemon's potential out. He was a fool. Once he realized how things actually worked, he was glad to ditch Ghetsis. He loathed that insane man. Wherever he be, hopefully he is restrained and locked away from Unova. Better yet, the entire universe.

For Mei, he was grateful. The girl had not only beaten him, but also brought out her Pokemon's potential to the fullest! Out of all the trainers he's come across during his _new_ quest, none have been able to bring out their Pokemon's potential like her. It's fascinating to think one mere child could bring out such power!

That girl is definitely someone he needs to battle again. Not only would it benefit her, but it will also help him gain knowledge on new ways to bring out a Pokemon's potential! Astounding! He could see it now! It would be a beautiful battle indeed. The power converted between each party clashing together to form a masterpiece of a battle! If only he knew of her whereabouts, ever since Accumula he had been hoping to find her and ask of her current location so they could engage in more battles..

To be honest, he's gained respect for the girl. She is the first to actually impress him. That is sadly becoming a disturbance since he hasn't been able to get her off his mind lately. It's interfering with his research and that is a hazardous problem. If he doesn't know everything about a Pokemon potential then he'll- ...He'll what? Have no goal in life? Yes. That is why science is everything. What would he be without it? Nothing._  
_

Sighing, Colress gazed out at the teal colored sea. The sky shun a colorful mixture of orange and yellow, tinted ever so slightly with a bit of pink and red; it was a rare and alluring sunset indeed. Waves crashed against the sand, withdrawing as new waves took their rightful place. A raging ball of fire reflected against the ocean resulting in sparkling and shimmering water.

It intrigued him on how something could be so large and majestic. And he is referring to the sea of course, but the statement could also apply to the sun. They both proved a natural essence in making the world grand. Even though he is more of a technology type of guy, it's refreshing to enjoy the landscape and outside world. Being cooped up in the frigate was really starting to play mind games on him. In fact-

_THUMP!_

Without warning a powerful force slammed into his back, knocking him off his feet and face first into the dirt. If he didn't know any better, he'd say with the power of a Pokemon, but no, the weight felt too human. Though, why would a person be so careless enough to bump into him? He was standing out in the open for crying out loud! What is the chance of someone crashing into him of all things? Were they blind? Everyday he begins to doubt human intelligence.

Letting out a groan of discomfort, Colress lifted his head, hands patting around for his glasses. No doubt they were probably broken. It's a shame, those glasses were new! His hand finally touched a slick metallic surface and he snatched the glasses up, no hesitation present.

Bringing them to his face and adjusting them, he saw that they did have a few cracks. He'd have to buy a new pair later. That was a different matter at hand though, right now he needed to focus on his 'problem' literally lying on top of him. Even though this was a person, they sure had the weight of a Snorlax. Well, that's an exaggeration, but that's not the point.

When he glanced behind his shoulder, he instantly regretted that weight thought. It was Mei. It's a good thing he hadn't said that out loud..So it was her. The perky brunette that has been on his mind lately. He had hoped to meet her again, but not exactly on these circumstances...That was when he realized her current state and their position.

The young girl's face was wet from what appeared to be..tears? Her eyes were surrounded in red, it made him wonder how long exactly she had been crying. It never occurred to him that a girl like her _could_ cry. Upon further inspection, he noticed she had a slight dazed expression. Like, she wasn't aware of what was happening 'dazed'. Her eyelids seemed to be drooping and Colress knew what was coming next.

"Mei!" He called, hoping to snap her out of the trance. Sadly, it ended in failure as her eyes shut completely. "MEI! Don't _faint!_" It was too late. The girl had already drifted off into unconscious.

He inwardly cursed and slithered out from under her, deciding to sit down beside her until he came up with an idea. Taking another look at her, she seemed really exhausted in her current state. Just why exactly had she been running across the beach in tears?

The only logical answers that came to mind were obvious theories such as, deceased family member/friend, physical/mental pain, tears of joy, or maybe even crying for no reason. The female species can be quite confusing. Despite that, Colress was curious as to why. He didn't want to pry, but since he has respect for Mei, it's only natural for him to know. That way, he could be of some help, right? Mei has helped him with his research countless number of times. Why not return the favor?

"Mei?" He nudged her shoulder to no avail.

She was out cold. Placing his hand on her forehead, he checked for a fever. Nothing. So why did she faint? Stress? No, what could _Mei_ possibly be stressed about? That was preposterous! Shock? Now that was a possibility. Back at the frigate, when the new grunts saw Kyruem for the first time they fainted from shock. Did Mei encounter a legendary that scared the socks off of her? Highly doubt it. Mei isn't scared of things like that, she defeated Ghetsis and survived; her being scared of anything anymore seems almost impossible, but who knows?

Shaking his head in defeat, he stood up. As much as he wanted to help in some way, it wouldn't be good if someone saw him with the champion. Since he isn't exactly a knight in shining armor, they may doubt Mei and that would ruin her reputation she worked oh so hard for. The very least he could do is leave.

Colress reached into his white coat pocket and pulled out a pokeball. He smashed the button and the mythical red light sprawled out beside Mei. A Rotom appeared, mischievous grin on it's face as it hopped in place. The washing machine Pokemon was quite the rowdy one.

"Rotom, stay here and guard her." He ordered, giving his Pokemon a serious look. Rotom nodded and glanced at the unconscious girl. A small smirk began to form on it's face; Colress's eye twitched in annoyance.

"It's not what it looks like! She ran into me and fainted! Just stay with her until she wakes up!" He huffed, glaring daggers at his snickering Pokemon.

Pulling out a notepad, he began scribbling letters on the small paper. Once satisfied, he ripped it off the notepad and stamped it on his Pokemon's head before angrily stomping off. A small blush was creeping up on his face, how dare his Pokemon assume such vile things! He'll have to deal with Rotom tomorrow.

Sometime within his thoughts, a slight smile was formed. It was nice seeing Mei again even though she, well, was unconscious. At least he has something to look forward to later. Chuckling, he turned his gaze toward the evening sky. Today was a good day, but tomorrow would be even better. His research will definitely be taking a step forward with Mei's help.

* * *

**Mei's POV:**

_Splash!_

Mei's eyes shot open at the sudden chills engulfing her body. She jolted forward, only to meet face to face with a Rotom who, for some reason, had a piece of paper stuck to it's head. The Pokemon stuck it's tongue out at her playfully and shot another burst of water at her clothes. Her eyes widened and she stared down at her drenched attire. Anger, confusion, and shock flashed through her eyes. It took her a minute to catch up to reality.

"Wha...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" She cried before another gush of ice cold water hit her dead on in the face.

_End of chapter 3._

**Phew. Geez, I'm so lazy. This is the shortest chapter so far, but maybe the next will make up for that. We also have some flustered Colress, hmmmm? What makes him think Rotom was referring to something 'vile'? Also, that is a suckish way to wake up. Tried to add a bit of humor in the end since it's been kind of sad. Feel free to review~  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Well I hope this was satisfying. Instead of being a lazy bum and sitting on the couch all day, I've decided to bless you all with an update from yours truly~ Well, that sounded a bit egotistical, but whatever. While we're still on the update subject, I guess I should talk about today's chapter.  
**

**To start it off, we have some CherenxBianca unrequited love. Their relationship, as I hinted in the last chapter (If anyone found it, if not feel free to look back) is complicated. I have plans to further explain it in later chapters. There may also be more of this coupling if desired.  
**

**Secondly, we have some HughxMei moments! It isn't all rainbows and lollipops though, but there is a lot of tension occurring between them. Mei is confused on how she feels about Hugh now that she thinks he's dating someone. _Drama._ *Checks category* _Yes, drama._  
**

_**No Colress today, sorry. But rest assured, he will most likely be in the next chapter! Unless I decide to let him get hit by a bus..Juuuuust kidding~**_**  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

** _Stay with me: Chapter 4_**

**_Feelings_**

**(Le gasp, what's this?!) Bianca's POV:  
**

"This is serious, Cheren! I'm really worried about her! She ran off somewhere and I don't think she deserves to be alone right now-" The blonde paused for a moment. "for certain reasons.." She finished hesitantly.

There was no way of knowing what Mei may or not do. Bianca even dared thinking of her committing suicide, but that was an exaggeration. At least she hoped so..

"Bianca, this is Mei we're talking about. She's a fifteen year old girl who has defeated Team Plasma _and_ become champion in a year. I can only name one other person who has accomplished that. She'll be okay. Whatever happened, she just wants some time to be alone. So if you are truly her friend, you'll give her some time to think." Cheren reassured, hoping to calm the frantic girl.

His words didn't fall on deaf ears as Bianca considered his advice earnestly. "Well I suppose.." She pondered, nibbling her lip slightly.

"It's just..Mei is innocent and a bit naive, I don't know if she can handle that kind of h.." Trailing off, she decided to end the conversation than prolong it.

Bianca didn't want to go around gossiping about Mei's obvious heartbreak, especially to Cheren. She was sure Mei would want to keep the problem private. Plus, Mei didn't even know Bianca knew what happened; it wouldn't be right to spread the word without the brunette's consent. Especially, since Cheren is highly observant, if she wasn't careful he'd figure out what happened and his advice would surely change into worry.

"Thanks for everything. It's nice talking to you again." She finally said after a minute of thinking.

There was a low chuckle on the other end before he spoke again. "You too. It's a good thing you called me on my break. Otherwise, I may not have been able to have this little chat with you. But I agree, it's refreshing to talk to old friends every once in awhile. I just wish a certain someone could say the same."

Eying Bianca's rigid form at the mention of 'her', he sighed.

"Anyway, I have to go. There's another challenger. We can converse some other time. Bye."

Click. He hung up.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bianca turned off her Xtransceiver.

She knew Cheren wasn't the best person to turn to when it came to advice about _human activity_, but at the time she couldn't think of anyone else. Maybe, just maybe, it was because she wanted to hear his voice. The situation sparked certain past memories that shouldn't be brought up. If they were, things could get complicated like before. Besides, she was sure his feelings haven't changed throughout the years even if 'they' were gone.

So to keep her mind off of Cheren matters, she turned her thoughts back to Mei.

With Mei running off somewhere and not answering her calls, something may have happened to her! Bianca couldn't just sit around and do nothing when she ignorantly let her run off in the marine tube! If only she had stopped her then! Instead of the brunette crying all alone in who-knows-where, she could have given her company and comforted her. It isn't like she didn't know the pain of heartbreak!

Sighing regretfully, the blonde scanned the almost empty beach for any sign of Mei's impossible hot bun hairstyle. Ironically, the brunette's hair reminded Bianca of an old anime character she watched as a child. What was her name? Sailor something? It's been years, her memory couldn't possibly remember such an irrelevant detail. Right now she needed to find Mei and comfort her.

After another failed attempt at searching the beach with her eyes, the blonde sighed and leaned against the railing separating her from the beach down below. It was getting late, in an hour the sun would be falling. If she didn't find Mei soon, the girl would be stuck in the dark. Would her friend have enough courage to face her mom and go home for the night? Bianca hoped so..

The once warm breeze blew towards her, picking up sand along with it causing her to shield her eyes. The water and sky seemed eerily calm at the moment, was there the possible chance of a storm? In the distance, she could see the sky becoming a bit dark. Not only would Mei be alone at night, but also in the presence of a storm. That wasn't good.

How would Mei's mother feel? Without a doubt she would be worried. Someone needed to reassure her. Bianca could at least comfort someone if she couldn't find Mei. And with the added storm, she herself wouldn't want to be out in the rain looking for her. Mei is her friend and if she is smart, she'll return home and everything will be fine. Bianca and Mei's mom would be waiting for her.

Making a final decision, she tore herself away from the railing and pulled out a pokeball.

* * *

**(Oh my, what's this? Aren't I full of surprises today? Ohoho~) Hugh's POV:**

"Today has been really fun, Hugh."

Hugh had his arms crossed behind his head, smiling a bit as the two strolled casually back to their villas. The bluenette half agreed with that statement. Despite it being a forced date, he had an ok time and that's all that mattered. Besides, it could have been worse. A weird girl could've bought him for the day or something.

"Mhm." He finally responded, acknowledging her presence. She was a nice girl, but a little too rich and talkative for him. They would never last long in a real relationship.

The girl's name was Selina. Earlier that day, he was forced on a date with her, or so he called it. What had happened was crazy actually. Instead of making sand castles along the beach with his little sister, he was somehow pulled into one of those human buying events. Girls were already calling out bids before he could even leave the stage. In the end, he was paired with a blonde headed girl. She had paid three hundred dollars for a date with him. It would've been impossible to wiggle out of the situation so he decided to just go with the flow.

It's insane how much money wealthy people toss around as if it were nothing. Was he even worth three hundred dollars? Though, he had to admit, the attention felt kind of good. Having multiple girls fawn over him made him feel quite special.

And although the attention was nice, it irked him on how they only cared for his looks. He assumed all girls were like that. Even this Selina girl. She'd been gawking over him all day. It was getting irritating. When they were in the marine tube, all she did was giggle at everything he said. The laughter annoyed him to the point where he resorted to kissing her just to make her shut up. It's not like he has something against giggling or anything, but her's was just so squeaky and noisy. Overall, that was the only setback that made him want to switch partners immediately. Everything else was just fine.

"Um, Hugh, we're here." Selina announced, snapping Hugh out of deep thought.

He gave her a thoughtful look and turned his attention to the massive villa in front of him. The thing was huge! Not only was it a two story building, but it had a private swimming pool and everything! If only his parents could afford something so luxurious. They had settled with a one story villa, only two bedrooms (Not including the kitchen and bathrooms of course).

"Rich people." He mumbled to himself, hoping the girl beside him hadn't heard. She didn't, thankfully.

"Well, I guess the date is over then. You're free to go now, but I must say I had a great time. Can we swap digits?" She asked, giving him a lustful look.

Hugh shuddered. Even though the date wasn't _horrible_ he surely didn't want to do it again. If he was more of the playboy type, he would take her up on that offer. But since he isn't he tried something else.

"Sure." He accepted coolly.

She searched her purse for some paper and a pen. It took a good minute until she finally found the two items. Hugh wondered just what was in that giant thing if it took her _that_ long to find a simple thing. At least Mei was organized.

His eyes widened quite a bit when he realized what he'd just thought. Mei? Why on Earth was he thinking about her right now? And why did he compare her to Selina? As shocking as the thought is, he had to agree with it. Whenever Mei needed to get something out of her bag, it didn't take nearly this long.

"Okaaay, here we are." Selina smiled, pulling out a torn piece of notebook paper. She quickly scribbled her number on it and ripped away the other side. She then held the items out to Hugh so he could write his down as well.

Following her logic, he grabbed the pen and two separate papers, stuffing her Xtransceiver number in his pocket. He would throw it away later when he got home. He put on a faked appreciative smile and wrote down a non-existent number. It's not like she would ever see him again anyways.

Once done, he placed the paper in her hand and reluctantly pecked her on the cheek before turning to walk off. He didn't feel like wasting his time and thought that was the best getaway. Hugh didn't want to be invited into her villa for whatever reasons she had in mind. And that is exactly what she would've done. He knew girls like a book. Well, most of them that is.

The fifteen year old sighed as he walked down the beach. A few dark clouds were forming in the sky, he needed to get home quick if he wanted to stay dry. Not only that, the wind was picking up. The sound of heavy waves crashing against the sand confirmed that a storm was indeed coming.

His pace quickened, but soon came to a hault when he heard a loud cry. Curious, he followed the commotion and was surprised the find Mei and a Rotom in the more seluded part of the beach. The Pokemon was snickering at a highly confused brunette. Mei appeared to be drenched, eyes red from what could have been tears. He'd never know since water was literally dripping down her face. It seemed like she was about to say something until he stepped in.

"Mei?" Hugh questioned, wondering if this was an illusion or not. Wasn't she supposed to be in Aspertia?

The girl's gaze landed on him and he felt something ignite within him. Inside her dull eyes held an unknown emotion that he couldn't decipher. All he knew was that it didn't look inviting and cheerful like the girl she usually was. What had happened to her?

"Hugh.." She whispered almost longingly. He noted her eyes watering and was quick to her side. But before he could, Rotom jumped in front of the mess of a girl and..growled?

The boy cautiously took a step back and took in the Pokemon's appearance. It had a piece of notepad paper sticking to it's head, but other than that it seemed pretty normal. Hugh was sure Mei didn't own a Rotom though..The Pokemon also gave off a certain feeling..Something that made his stomach clench.

"M-Mei, I would love to help you right now.." He eyed the Pokemon warily for any sign of attack. "but I don't think this Rotom would like that..Do you know who it belongs to? It's guarding you like a Houndour.."

Her eyes moved slowly from Hugh to the Rotom. She held no emotion on her face, she was just- expressionless to put it simply. That very fact angered Hugh. Whoever did this..They..they would feel his rage! No one hurt his best friend and got away with it! They would definitely pay! What the girl said next shocked him to the core.

"Why, Hugh?" Tears fell down her face like a river after that one question.

He could only watch in horror as she sobbed, holding her face with the palms of her hands. The question was directed to him. _Him_. He could tell by her tone of voice. She was crying because of him. What had he done? His own question lingered throughout his mind along with her's as he searched his mind for the right answer. He found nothing. His mind was completely blank.

"What are you talking about?" He pressed, walking further and ignoring Rotom's low growl. He received no answer, but continued advancing anyways.

If the Pokemon wanted to fry him with electricity or blast him with water, it could, he didn't care. He was surprised to see the Pokemon step down and move aside as if confirming him an ally for now. Maybe it realized he was her friend and just wanted to help.

Hugh only wanted to comfort Mei in any way he could. Even if it was him that had somehow caused her sadness. That was sort of ridiculous, but judging by her question and the way she said his name, he had. But his own question defended him. What did he do?

Hugh stopped when he stood right in front of the crying girl. He couldn't find the words to comfort her. A crying Mei isn't something he's used to. The only time she had cried when around him was when she was seven and that was because her favorite flower died.. or wilted. She had clung to him for dear life and wailed into his shirt whilst he patted her head, not having a clue of what to do.

Dropping to his knees, he began patting his friend's head gently. The crying didn't last long, for at his touch, the girl removed her hands from her face and looked up. It was then that an unfamiliar feeling struck Hugh. His heart started to beat rapidly and only grew faster when they locked eyes.

Mei stared at him, eyes unmoving. Hugh was petrified by her gaze and couldn't find it in him to look away. He stopped patting her head and brought his hand to her shoulder. With one swift movement, he pulled her into his chest. She didn't seem to expect this and yelped in surprise.

Almost as quick as Hugh made the sudden gesture, Mei quickly withdrew. She pushed him away and fumbled back, crawling on her backside to get as far away from him as possible; all while kicking up sand in the process. His eyes widened and he felt a bit hurt. The girl looked horrified because of him.. Why? All he did was try and comfort her..What did he do that was so bad? She always forgave him for anything he did. Why would now be any different?

Before he could open his mouth to speak, a loud crash roared from above. Both teenagers glanced up to find rain beginning to trickle down from dark storm clouds hovering around the beach. The rain was heavy, soaking them in just a matter of seconds.

Hugh saw a hesitant look in Mei's eyes as water drops pounded hard against the two figures. He knew that look. It was her expression when she was backed into a corner and had only one other way out. Which is to run.

Mei immediately hopped to her feet, ignoring her muddy clothes and not bothering to wipe them off. She gave Hugh one last glance before turning around and breaking into a fast sprint. Hugh was alarmed, but suspected nothing less of her.

She liked to bottle up her emotions, since she broke down in front of him, he guessed she was confused as to how to react. That wouldn't stop him from trying to help though. If he caused her sadness, he would take responsible and do whatever he could to help her.

"Mei!" He screeched, paying no attention the cold water trickling down his jacket.

Realizing words wouldn't stop her, he grit his teeth and stood up to go after her. A powerful pump of water smashed into him, blasting him off balance and onto his back. He seethed at the shot of pain in his side and glowered at the cackling Rotom a few feet away. It's wicked laughter unnerved him! Almost as much as Team Plas- Everything began to slowly piece together.

Upon closer inspection, Hugh could see the Team Plasma logo on the piece of notepad paper sticking to the Pokemon's head. Rage and anger boiled up inside him at this discovery. It made him question himself as to why he hadn't defeated it earlier with his Simisage.

Now, Mei was disappearing from sight and he was experiencing agonizing pain in his stomach. Even though he's a human, that Rotom went all out on him! He winced at the lingering throbbing in his lower abdomen.

"Mei.." He whispered hoarsely. She didn't even look back..

Hugh was left alone to mope in his thoughts as Rotom let out a satisfied cry before bouncing off into the direction Mei had went. A part of him worried about her, but the other part was more focused on how she'd acted towards him moments ago. He had a bad feeling things would be different between them from now on. _Why, Hugh?_ He wanted to know too.

_End of chapter 4_

**And that was the longest chapter yet. Oh, Hugh, why are you so clueless? Poor boy doesn't even know his own feelings nor Mei's. I guess I'm satisfied with this chapter. I thought putting it in Hugh's POV would help clear up Mei's misunderstanding and point out that he's not a complete jerkface. Nope, not a jerk but really dense. I find it hilarious how he knows other girls like a book but doesn't even realize Mei's feelings for him.  
**


End file.
